


A trickling stream

by PepNpaps



Series: Incomplete tales. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps





	A trickling stream

"Pap! Pap! " A small and familiar guppy runs across a winding wooden bridge, fluttering about with a golden grin as she hops into the fuchsia blood's arms.    
  
"Well! Hello little tadpole!! What's got you all excited and floundering now? " The troll grins lazily at the wiggler as she clung to his robes.   
'My how tall she is getting,' he hums to himself,    
  
\-----   
  
"We still have a way to travel how about I tell you of the fierce and of her sacrifice?"    
  
"Bud daaad you tell this story every time! " the wiggler wines, plopping her head upon the older troll's, earning a hum from the man.    
  
"How about of the sign-" "Nooooo" "How a-"    
"Nnnnnm not a boring onnnnne, pleasssssse or else this journey will take sweeps!! " The young gold blood screeches into her lusi's hair, bumping her tiny horns    
  
"Hm, then how about he tale of how the fierce and the pathfinder first met? I haven't told you of that one before have I?" Elinoe hums, his fins twitching beside the wiggler as he waddles through the swamp lands. Lands which he has called home for eons. Towering, twisting trees tumble within the swamp lands, shielding those who live within from linger eyes. As his fact flutters in the    
  
"Oooo Tell me! Tell me!" Tahkel squeals, kicking her as she clung to the troll's   
  
"Alright, alright, calm down you little sproutling, you'll end up toppling both of us over if you keep that up," Elinoe chuckles, his fins vibrating with the motion as he hops onto a log with elegance. Tahkel quickly settles down once again. Huddling up within Elinoe's hoodie, her small form seem to vanish within the nest he would call hair, waiting expectantly for her lusi to continue.    
  
"Well, first I will need to clearly somefin, the two ancestors werent from their spices home planet, altania, you see a group of trolls. A school from of each castle, carrying three mother eggs with them. Found a planet which they could inhabit and went there."    
He pauses as he hopes from log onto solid ground once more, allowing his feet to to lead the way.    
  
"Though it did not go smoothly. They had lost many wiggles and eggs to the equipment around them. You see, the beasts around here seem to enjoy the taste of the eggs, enjoying the yoke within.    
The first clutch had been entirely devoured, whilst the second had only three wigglers survive, though two had been swept away and one bro smash within the current whilst the other was collected by a watery lusi-"   
  
"Oh! Was it hopdad!?! "    
  
"Hush little one, and we may find out d   
  
  
\---   
  
the Pathfinder


End file.
